


Everybody Has A Dream

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Family Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: MCU, Pepper Potts+/Tony Stark+Morgan Stark, A Fine and Private Place
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Everybody Has A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



On a snowy winter day, giggles and smiles fill their home sweet home.

“Daddy wins! Yippee, Daddy won!” Morgan giggled delightfully as she clapped her little hands and her beautiful eyes sparkled with joy and happiness. She picked up the pretty blue tiara and waddle over to Papa Tony.

She placed the plastic tiara on top her daddy’s head. “There you go, daddy!” She said proudly. “Now you’re a pretty, pretty princess!”

Dressed in strings of beads and colorful rings, Tony playfully showcased the tiara. Morgan giggled and her cheery laughter was music to Tony’s ears.

“You look pretty, daddy!” Morgan declared happily.

“Yes, he does.” Pepper agreed as she joined her husband and daughter in the living room. She set down the tray that held two cups of hot chocolate, giving Morgan one cup and Tony the other. Sitting down at the table, the loving family took a sip of their yummy hot chocolate, Morgan sat on Pepper's lap and snuggled close to her. “Mom, you wanna play with us?” Morgan asked, her puppy dog eyes pleading with Pepper to join their game of ‘pretty, pretty, princess.’

“Only if Daddy says it’s alright.” Pepper and Morgan both gazed at Tony with their big sad puppy dog eyes, knowing Tony didn’t stand a chance.

“Okay, one more round,” He agreed, looking forward to the fun. Time with his daughter and wife was always the best way to spend a winter afternoon. “Then it’s your nap time, baby girl.”

Morgan wiggled excitedly, doing a happy dance while her daddy and Mommy set up the game. This time, she was going to win because she wanted to be a pretty, pretty princess—just like her loving Mamma and Papa, the best parents in the whole, wide world!

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1124135.html?thread=115477287#t115477287)


End file.
